Der Neue
by Fangirl Mimi
Summary: Die Klasse bekommt einen neuen Schüler, welcher gleich neben dem Schulprinzen sitzen muss! Was passiert, wenn sie sich näher kennenlernen? BoyxBoy Rating T momentan, kann aber später M werden.
1. Chapter 1

**Wichtig: **

** Vampire :3 Existieren hier nid.**

** führen ein normales Leben/Schulleben **

** ist das "europäische"(sag ich mal), also wie in Deutschland/Österreich etc.**

** Schultischen ist für zwei Platz xD**

** Highschool of the Dead kennt, weiß wer Shizuka Marikawa ist. :D **

**6. Alle tragen die weiße VK-Schuluniform. (Kann mir Kaname in schwarzer Uniform nid vorstellen...)**

**Des wars xD Viel Spaß mit der ****Fic :D Hier mal des erste Kapitel!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight/Highschool of the Dead**

* * *

Der 17-jährige Kaname Kuran, dunkelbraune Haare und rotbraune Augen, war der Schulprinz, den jeder verehrte und liebte. Doch das sollte sich mit der Ankunft eines neuen Schülers in der Klasse ändern.

„Guten Morgen, Klasse.", sagte die blonde Lehrerin, als sie in den Klassenraum eintrat. Alle standen zur Begrüßung auf. Als die Lehrerin an ihren Tisch angelangt war, sagte sie mit einem Buch in der Hand: „Immer diese Höflichkeit hier.. Ihr könnt euch setzen!" Und alle setzten sich. „Nun. Um es kurz zu machen, ihr bekommt heute einen neuen Schüler in die Klasse. Er ist vor einer Woche, glaub ich, hergezogen. Deshalb der plötzliche Schulwechsel. Er sollte bald hier sein..", meinte sie und schaute auf die Uhr, die über der Tafel hing. Alle begannen plötzlich miteinander zu reden. „Hey, meinst du er schaut gut aus? Was glaubst du?" „Keine Ahnung! Aber ich bin voll gespannt!" redeten zwei Mädchen. „Ich hoffe nur es ist nicht so ein Loser, der einfach nur aufregt..", meinte Aido. „Wird sich zeigen.", sagte Kaname.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, aber es ging noch niemand hinein. Die Lehrerin sah zur geöffneten Tür und meinte mit einem Lächeln: „Oh Kiryu-Kun! Komm rein, die Klasse ist schon ganz gespannt auf dich!" Daraufhin trat ein großer, schlanker und blasser Junge ein. Die Klasse starrte auf ihn. Er hatte silbernes, fast weißes Haar, diverse Ohrenpiercings und ein Tattoo, das die linke Seite seines Hals' zierte. Ihm großen und ganzen war er sehr gutaussehend. Er verbeugte sich vor der Klasse und sagte: „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Kiryu Zero." Die Mädchen ließen einen Fangirlseufzer von sich, was Kaname zeigte, dass er möglicherweise als Schulprinz abgelöst werden könnte. „Also, Kiryu-Kun, ich bin Marikawa Shizuka und unterrichte hier Geschichte und Englisch.", stellte sie sich vor und hielt ihm eine Hand entgegen. Zero jedoch starrte einfach nur und gab als Antwort ein leichtes Nicken von sich. Marikawa stand regungslos da und meinte dann schließlich: „Okay.. ehh.. Mal sehen wo für dich Platz ist..", sagte sie und schaute verstreut in die Klasse. „Da!", rief sie und deutete mit dem Zeigefinge auf eine leeren Platz neben Kaname. Der einzige Platz neben Kaname. Zero nickte, ging hin und setzte sich. „Kuran-Kun, sei bitte so nett und teile mit Kiryu-Kun heute deine Schulbücher.", sagte Marikawa noch bevor sie den Geschichtsunterricht began.

Kaname sah Zero, seinen neuen Sitznachbar an und sagte dann: „Ich bin Kuran Kaname." Zero jedoch saß einfach da und stützte seinen Kopf mit seiner rechten Hand. „Schön", meinte Zero. „Schön?", wunderte sich Kaname. Zero nickte. _Seltsamer Kerl_, dachte sich Kaname. Er legte sein Geschichtebuch, als es dann gebraucht wurde, in die Mitte des Tisches, damit Zero mitlesen konnte. Was er, für Kaname erstaunlicher Weise, auch tat. „Also, welche Diktaturen fallen euch denn so ein, hm?", fragte Marikawa die Klasse. Gleich zeigten von den 24 Schülern, zehn auf. Doch die Geschichtelehrerin nahm nie jemanden dran, der aufzeigte. „Kiryu-Kun!", rief sie. „Ja?", antwortete er. „Welche Diktaturen kennst du?", sagte sie und wiederhohlte dabei ihre Frage. „Also, da wären.. Deutschland, Russland, Chile, China.. Nordkorea und so südliche Länder in Afrika, deren Namen mir nicht einfallen.. Reicht das trotzdem?", sagte er. Die Lehrerin schien zufrieden mit der Antwort zu sein, denn sie nickte und führte den Unterricht fort.

In der Mittagspause wollte Kaname etwas mehr über Zero herausfinden. „Kiryu-Kun, wo gehst du in der Mittagspause hin?", fragte er. Zero blickte von seinem auf den bereits stehenden Kaname. Lavenderfarbene Augen trafen rotbraune. „Dach. Willst du mit?", sagte Zero. _Er scheint nicht mehr als nötig zu reden._., dachte Kaname. „Klar.. Ich bin sonst immer allein in der Mittagspause.", sagte Kaname. _Oh mein Gott.. das klingt ja so, als wär ich ein Verlierer.. _, dachte sich Kaname und schlug sich im Gedanken. „Musst du jetzt nicht mehr.", meinte Zero und stand mit seiner Schultasche auf und ging in Richtung Klassentür. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um, um zu sehen dass Kaname noch an der Wand stand. „Kommst du?", fragte Zero. „Ja!", sagte Kaname und lächelte.

Als sie am Dach angekommen waren, setzten sie sich einfach am Rand auf den Boden und begannen zu essen. Kaname hatte sich vorgenommen, mehr über Zero rausfinden zu wollen, aber er wusste nicht, wie er ein Gespräch anfangen sollte. Stille. Bis ein Telefonklingeln sie unterbrach. Zero hohlte sein Handy heraus und nahm den Anruf entegen. „Hallo?... Wie? Wann den?... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür schon bereit bin. ... Naja, ist halt schon was Wichtiges. Ist mir ja auch sau wichtig bei dem Ganzen. Vor allem sollte man beim ersten Mal auch besonders gut sein, oder? ... Mhm... Okay." Er lag auf und aß weiter. Kaname hatte eines rausgefunden. Zero war, wie es scheint in einer Beziehung und noch Jungfrau.

„Kiryu-Kun, bist du Jungfrau?", schoss es Kaname heraus. Zero sah ihn mit dem gleichgültigen Blick an, den er schon den ganzen Tag auf dem Gesicht trug. „Was?", bekam er als Antwort. Oh ja, Kaname wusste wirklich nicht, wie man richtig ein Gespräch beginnt. „Eh.. vergiss es..", meinte er und wandte sich wieder seinem Mittagessen zu. „Bist du Jungfrau?", sagte Zero mit ruhiger Stimme. „Hä?", gab Kaname verwundert von sich. „Bist du Jungfrau?", sagte Zero und wiederhohlte seine Frage, während er sich noch ein Reisbällchen in den Mund stopfte. _Als wäre diese Frage das natürlichste der Welt.._, dachte Kaname. „Eh..", gab er von sich und schaute in die andere Richtung, weg von Zero, der ihn immer noch anstarrte und ein Reisbällchen nach dem anderen aß. „Nein, natürlich nicht, haha!", meinte Kaname, immer noch in die andere Richtung schauend. „Du musst es nicht verstecken, wenn du's bist Kaname-Senpai. Ich bin's auch.", meinte Zero ruhig. Kaname sah überrascht zu Zero, der immer noch seinen gleichgültigen Blick hatte. „Wirklich?", wollte sich Kaname versichern. Zero nickte. „Also war das vorher deine feste Freundin?", fügte er hinzu.

„Ne, bin in keiner Beziehung.", meinte Zero ruhig. „Das war Kaito, ein Freund von mir, der meiner Band 'nen Gig verschafft hat, vor 200 Leuten.", sagte er noch. „Du bist in einer Band?", sagte Kaname. „Jep, Sänger und Gitarre.", meinte der Silberhaarige. „Cool.. Ich wär auch gern in 'na Band.." „Was spielst du?" „Geige und Klavier hab ich von meinen Eltern aus lernen müssen.. Gitarre hab ich dann mit zwölf begonnen, weil ich auchwa anderes spielen wollte." „Was kannst du auf der Gitarre?" „Alles Klassische..", sagte Kaname genervt. „Wow..", sagte Zero. „Dann musst ja voll gut sein." Kaname war überrascht. „Wieso?" „Weil alle geilen Techniken auf der Gitarre mit Klassik zu lernen sind. Und auf der E-Gitarre haut das dann voll rein!" „Ich hab noch nie auf na E-Gitarre gespielt.." „Solltest du mal!" „Hab keine." „Dann komm zu mir.", schoss es Zero plötzlich raus. „Echt?", fragte Kaname. „Ja, echt.", meinte Zero. „Kannst du morgen?", fragte er gleich. „Ja, da haben wir Mittags schon aus, das geht.", erwiderte Kaname. „Okay, dann ist das abgemacht.", sagte Zero und aß wieder ein Reisbällchen.

* * *

**Über Reviews und Meinungen würd ich mich freuen :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2... Hoffe ihr mögt es c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

Am darauf folgenden Tag verlief der Unterricht wie zuvor. Kaname borgte Zero seine Bücher und in den Pausen saß Zero still auf seinem Platz, während woanders Kaname mit Aido redete. „Wieso gibst du dich mit ihm ab?", fragte Aido. „Keine Ahnung. Er scheint mir ganz nett zu sein.", antwortete Kaname. „Nett?! Er schiebt den ganzen Tag nur diesen Teufelsblick und redet fast kein Wort.", argumentierte Aido. „Und? Ich finde ihn nett. Ich gehe heute auch nach der Schule zu ihm nach Hause.", sagte Kaname ruhig. „WAS?", fragte Aido und wollte sich versichern, ob er sich nicht verhört hatte. „Du hast schon richtig gehört. Wenn du mich jetzt mal entschuldigst, der Unterricht fängt gleich wieder an.", meinte der Braunhaarige und ging zurück zu seinem Platz. Aido konnte es nicht fassen.

„Wo wohnst du?", fragte Kaname den Silberhaarigen, als sie von der Schule weggingen. „Nur fünf Minuten von hier.", sagte Zero. „Ganz schön nah.", meinte Kaname. Zero nickte und fügte hinzu: „Du kannst dir übrigens aussuchen, ob wir in den Musikkeller oder in mein Zimmer gehen sollen. Im Keller haben wir so ziemlich fast alles. In meinem Zimmer steht aber nur eine Akkustische." „Dann den Keller.", meinte Kaname fast grinsend. „Okay.", antwortete Zero.

Als sie beide vor Zeros Haus standen, konnte Kaname seine Augen nicht von dem Gebäude lassen. Fassungslos stand er da und starrte auf das riesige, schöne Haus. „W-Wie könnt ihr euch sowas leisten?!", stotterte er. „Gar nicht.", erwiderte Zero. „Wir haben es vererbt bekommen. Das Haus plus alles, was drin ist. Und da wir hier schon vorher halb gewohnt haben, mussten wir bloß einziehen." „Aha.." Zero sperrte die Haustür auf, blickte sich um und meinte: „Komm." Kaname tat, was er sagte. Er trat in ein gigantisches Vorzimmer ein und zog seine Schuhe aus. Zero warf seine irgendwo in die Ecke und ging auf eine Tür zu. „Komm, Kaname-Senpai. Mittagessen.", sagte er. Er machte die Tür auf und trat ein, Kaname folgte ihm. „Was gibt's den, Mama?", fragte Zero eine Frau mittleren Alters, die gerade am Herd stand. „Oh, Zero! Es gibt Hühnerbrust mit Bratkartoffeln. Sag mal, wen hast du da mitgebracht?", fragte sie und wandte sich Kaname zu. „Das ist Kuran Kaname-Senpai, er sitzt neben mir." „Schatz, ich denke mal, er kann sich selbst vorstellen... Naja, wie auch immer, ich bin Kiryu Kaori! Zeros Mutter.", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und reichte Kaname die Hand, die herzlich entgegen nahm. „Nett, Sie kennenzulernen!", sagte er noch. Beide Schüler setzten sich zum Esstisch und warteten auf das Mittagessen. „Zero-Kun, sag mal, wieso eigentlich das „Senpai"?", wunderte sich Kaname. „Weil du älter bist", meinte der Gefragte. „Ich hab eine Klasse übersprungen und wurde dazu auch früh eingeschult. Ich bin 15.", erzählte er. „Wow..", meinte Kaname verblüfft. _So, wie er aussieht, scheint er ziemlich frühreif zu sein.. Auf der Straße hätte ich ihn locker auf 18 geschätzt_., dachte er. „Du kannst das „Senpai" trotzdem weglassen.", meinte er und sah ihn Zeros lavenderfarbene Augen. _So schön.._, dachte er sich. „Wie soll ich dich dann nennen?", fragte Zero. „Uhm.. wie wärs mit Kaname? Einfach Kaname." „Okay, dann lass bei mir das „Kun" weg.", erwiderte Zero. „Okay, Zero.", meinte der Braunhaarige, bevor Zeros Mutter ihnen das Essen auf den Tisch stellte.

Nach dem Essen gingn sie in den Musikkeller. Kaname fand eine große Sammlung an Musikinstrumenten vor. Zwei E-Gitarren, einen E-Bass, drei akkustische Gitarren, zwei Schlagzeugsets, ein Klavier, ein E-Piano, zwei Geigen und diverse Mikrofone. „Wow..", konnte er bloß rausbringen. „Meine Band hat schon vor dem Umzug hier geprobt. Aber uns gehören nur die zwei E-Gitarren, der E-Bass und ein Schlagzeug. Der Rest hat sich von selbst, dank einiger Familienmitglieder, angesammelt.", erklärte Zero dem verblüfften und beeindruckten Kaname. Zero nahm eine E-Gitarre, schloss sie an und gab sie Kaname und setzte sich dann auf das kleine, weiche Sofa an der Wand. „Spiel mal was.", fordete er vom stehenden Schüler. „Was denn?", erwiderte dieser. „Irgendwas." „Okay..", sagte er, dachte kurz nach und began dann zu spielen. Zero weitete seine Augen und hörte mit überraschtem Blick zu. „STOP!", rief er plötzlich und Kaname hörte auf zu spielen. „War es so schlecht?", fragte dieser. Zero stand auf und Kaname sah tränige, lavenderfarbene Augen. „Schlecht?", sagte Zero und Kaname befürchtete das schlimmste. Doch Zero lächelte, das erste Mal für Kaname. Der Silberhaarige umarmte Kaname fest und meinte mit glüchklingendem Stimmton: „Alter.. Das war extremst episch.. Du bist so ne Art Gitarrengott! Beethovens Fünfte haut bei dir so rein!" Kaname war überrascht, sehr überrascht. Er legte seine Arme um den Jungen, um die Umarmung zu erwidern. „Danke..", konnte er nur sagen. Zero ließ ihn los, doch Kaname ihn nicht. „Eh.. Kaname.. du kannst mich jetzt loslassen." Als Kaname dies hörte meinte er sofort „Oh! Entschuldigung...", wurde etwas rot auf den Wangen und ließ sofort los. „Macht nichts.", versicherte ihm Zero, welcher sich wieder auf das Sofa setzte.

„Du kannst dich auch setzen, Kaname.", meinte er und klopfte mit Hand auf den leeren Platz neben sich. „Oh, Okay.", sagte der besagte Junge, setzte die Gitarre wieder auf ihren Platz und platzierte sich selbst neben Zero. Und er bemerkte gleich eines: Das Sofa war kleiner, als es vorher aussah. Zero zog sich rasch die Jacke der Schuluniform aus und fragte Kaname, ob ihm nicht auch so heiß sei. Kaname schüttelte den Kopf.

Stille. Mal wieder. Doch plötzlich spürte Kaname etwas auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich zu Zero und merkte, dass der eingeschlafen war und seine Schulter als Polster verwendete. Er beobachte Zeros ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Seine leicht pinken Lippen, die langen und schönen Wimpern, die schöne Haut... Kaname war bereits rot geworden und ehe er sich versah, lagen seine Lippen auf Zeros. Was Kaname nicht erwartet hatte war, dass Zeros Lippen den Kuss erwidern würden. Kaname schreckte zurück, Zero war aufgewacht. „Willst du mit mir zusammen sein, Kaname?", fragte Zero mit ruhiger Stimme und sah Kaname dabei in die Augen. „Was?! N-Nein..", versuchte er zu antworten, drehte seinen Blick von Zero weg und versuchte seine roten Wangen mit Hilfe seiner Haare zu verbergen. „Wieso hast du mich dann geküsst?", hackte Zero nach, immer noch mit ruhiger Stimme. „W-Weil.. ich weiß nicht..", gab Kaname als Antwort. Zero griff Kanames Kinn und drehte dessen Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn. Kaname konnte in dem Moment nicht denken und küsste Zero mehrmals, bis dieser die Küsse untebrach und meinte: „Du willst also doch mit mir zusammen sein." „N-Nein..", sagte Kaname. „Doch.", meinte Zero. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen." „Was?", sagte Kaname und starrte Zero überrascht an. Dieser meinte nur: „Man kann es ja versuchen, oder?"

* * *

**Gefällt's euch? Oder eher nicht? Wieso, weshalb, warum? O: xD Sagt es mir bitte c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey :3**

**Ich wünsche viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und so =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

„Man kann es ja versuchen, oder?", meinte der silberhaarige Zero und lehnte sich ans Sofa, mit seinen Händen hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Er starrte den regungslosen Kaname mit seinen lavenderfarbenen Augen an und sah, wie sich der Braunhaarige langsam wieder begann zu bewegen. Zero nahm seine hinter hinter seinem Kopf hervor, legte eine auf seinen Schoß und strich mit der anderen Kanames Strinfransen aus dessen Gesicht. Kaname sah hinunter und seine Wangen waren rot angelaufen. Zero legte seine Hand, mit der er Kanames Stirnfransen weggestrichen hatte, auf die linke Wange des Braunhaarigen. „Du bist süß, Kaname.", meinte er mit seinem üblichen Stimmton. „W-Was.. B-Blödsinn..", erwiderte Kaname und ließ seine Haare wieder auf sein Gesicht fallen. „Doch. Du bist süß, wenn du so rot wirst.", sagte Zero und ließ seine Hand dort, wo sie war. „Also. Was ist jetzt. Willst du, dass wir ein Paar werden?", fragte er. Kaname wurde bei der Frage steif wie ein Brett. „F-Fragst du mich gerade, ob ich mit dir ausgehen möchte?", fragte Kaname stotternd. „Wenn ausgehen gleich Paar ist, ja.", meinte Zero und küsste Kaname sanft auf die Lippen. „Willst du?", sagte er und wiedehohlte seine Frage. Kaname strich Zeros Hand von seiner Wange ab und meinte, ohne Zero in die Augen zu schauen: „Gib mir bitte etwas Zeit, um die Frage beantworten zu können..." „Krieg ich morgen in der Früh eine Antwort?", fragte der Silberhaarige. Kaname nickte bloß, stand auf und sagte, ohne sich umzudrehen: „Ich finde allein nach Hause." Und ließ Zero auf dem Sofa zurück.

Auf dem Heimweg schossen Kaname einige Fragen durch den Kopf. _Was will er? Ist er in mich verliebt? Verarscht er mich nur?_ Selbst abends, beziehungsweise nachts, ließen ihm die Geschehnisse keine Ruhe.

Am nächsten Tag kam Kaname übermüdet in die Schule. Als er sich auf seinen Platz am Fenster setzte, merkte er, dass Zero fehlte. _Kommt wohl zu spät_, dachte er sich. „Guten Morgen, Klasse", ertönte die Stimme der Lehrerin. Alle standen auf, setzten sich aber wieder als die Lehrkraft es anwies. Und dann kam Zero reingestürmt. „Tut mir leid für die Verspätung.", meinte er etwas verschwitzt. „Schon gut, Kiryu-Kun, setz dich.", sagte sie. Zero ging auf seinen Platz zu und setzte sich. Er hohlte aus seiner Schultasche einen Block hervor und schrieb etwas auf eine leere Seite. Er schob den Block auf Kanames Seite.

„_Die Antwort."_, stand da. Kaname nahm seinen Kugelschreiber, schrieb etwas drauf und gab den Block Zero zurück.

„_Welche Antwort?"_, las Zero. Er schrieb und gab den Block Kaname.

„_Willst du mit mir ein Paar sein? Du hast gesagt, heute in der Früh gibt's die Antwort. Willst du?" _Kaname wurde rot. Er schrieb und gab es Zero.

„_Naja, willst du?"_, versuchte Kaname den Spieß umzudrehen.

„_Ja"_, gab Zero als Antwort.

„_Gut, dann versuchen wir es."_, meinte Kaname.

„_Das heißt also, ab jetzt sind wir ein Paar"_, schrieb Zero noch.

„_Ja"_, antwortete Kaname.

„Was schreibt ihr beiden da?!", rief Marikawa durch den Klassenraum, ging auf Zero und Kaname zu und riss ihnen den Block aus der Hand. „Mal sehen..", meinte sie und las sich alles durch. Sie wurde leicht rosa auf den Wangen. Kaname stockte der Atem. Wenn Marikawa das durch die Klasse schreien würde... er wüsste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Kaname, der Mädchenschwarm, wäre dann für alle nur noch Kaname, der schwule Typ. „So, so.", sagte Marikawa. „Ich lese dann mal vor: Hey, Kaname. Hey, Zero. Weißt du, was echt stinkt? Was denn? Aido. Was? Der hat gerade einen fahren lassen.", die Klasse begann lauthals zu lachen. „Nein, das stimmt nicht!", schrie Aido und versuchte sich zu verteidigen. „Ihr beiden könnt den Block nach der Stunde bei mir abholen, okay?", sagte die Lehrerin und ging nach dem Nicken von Zero wieder zu ihrem Lehrertisch.

In der Pause ging Kaname zum Lehrertisch, um den Block wiederzuholen. „Um, den Block bitte, Marikawa-Sensei..." „Ah, ja klar doch. Hier!", sagte sie und reichte ihm den Block. Kaname wollte wieder gehen, doch Marikawa sagte: „Ihr solltet aufpassen, Kuran-Kun. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Umfeld hier eure Beziehung akzeptieren wird. Wahrscheinlich nicht." Kaname drehte sich um und meinte zu Marikawa: „Es ist..", er senkte seinen Kopf und sah sie scharf an, „nur ein Spiel." Marikawa starrte in den leeren Klassenraum. „Tatsächlich?", fragte sie mit ungewöhnlich ruhiger Stimme. „Denken Sie etwa wirklich, ich würde mich in einen Jungen verlieben? Es ist ein Spiel. Nichts weiter.", antwortete er. Sie sah ihren Schüler mit einem Blick an, der sagte: _„Das glaube ich dir nicht."_ „Trotzdem danke für die Rettung von vorhin, Sensei.", bedankte sich Kaname mit seinem charmanten Lächeln. „Kein Thema.", erwiderte sie und sah Kaname zu, wie er aus dem Klassenraum ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss. _Armer Kiryu-Kun..._

Auf dem Dach sah Kaname seinen festen Freund auf dem Boden sitzend auf ihn warten. Er ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Hey, Zero. Ich hab deinen Block wieder.", sagte er und gab den besagten Block den silberhaarigen Schüler vor ihm. Dieser schenkte Kaname ein dezentes Lächeln. „Worüber bist du so glücklich?", wunderte sich der Ältere. Zero packte sein Essen aus seiner Schultasche bevor er antwortete: „Weil du da bist." Zero gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, welche rot wurde. „I-Ist doch selbstverständlich..", meinte er. Zero schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sagte dann aus heiterem Himmel: „Erzähl mir was über dich, Kaname!" „Was denn?" „Irgendwas!", sagte Zero und lehnte sich zurück. „Uh..", kam aus Kaname heraus. Auf das war er wirklich überhaupt nicht vorbereitet. „Ich... Ich habe eine Schwester, Yuuki.. Die geht auch hier an die Schule, wirst sie schon mal gesehen haben. Uhm.. Meine Familie ist ziemlich wohlhabend und ja.. Ich denke mehr gibt's da glaub ich nicht.", er dachte kurz nach und meinte dann: „Erzähl was von dir!" „Okay.", sagte der Jüngere und setzte sich auf. „Meine Eltern sind Sportschützen, verdienen ihr Geld jetzt aber mit irgendeiner Büroarbeit. Und ja, wir leben jetzt halt in dem Haus da." „Und Geschwister?", fragte Kaname und konnte daraufhin einen Hauch von Traurigkeit in Zeros Augen sehen. „Ich bin ein Einzelkind.", behauptete er. Kaname wusste aber, dass da irgendwas nicht stimmte. Er lehnte sich über Zero und presste seine Lippen an die des Jungen.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt... **


End file.
